Shadow of the Day
by Li'lDixonDarlin
Summary: What if Blade and Whistler saved and took in a 12 year old girl before the events of the first movie? Lucinda 'Lucy' Whistler is devastated after finding out from her 'brother' what happened to their father and years later, she helps Blade save Scud and develops feelings for him. Will Scud still want to betray Blade? Or will he want out for Lucinda?
1. A Life Saved

**I decided to take a crack at writing a Scud/OC story. He's gonna be kept alive in this so it's gonna be a tad AU. I do not own anything from Blade. I only own my OC!**

**The title is taken from Linkin Park's song titled ****_Shadow of the Day._**

* * *

**_Shadow of the Day: The Beginning_**

* * *

***No one's POV***

A girl with emerald green eyes and curly, ebony black hair hid in the large pantry in the kitchen, covering her ears when she heard screams from her parents coming from their bedroom upstairs. Hearing footsteps approach, the girl scooted back farther in the pantry, clutching the stuffed lion her daddy had given her for her birthday the year before that he had gotten her from Spain when he was stationed there due to him being a Marine. Suddenly, the closet doors were thrown open to reveal a man with a pale face with sharp teeth and she saw blood smeared all over his face and on his clothing, making the young girl scream. He reached out for her so she tried to kick him as hard as she could but he ended up grasping her ankle and started dragging her towards him. The girl struggled to get away then suddenly, the pale man was ripped away from her. Her emerald colored eyes snapped to her savior and she saw a tall black man dressed all in black fighting the pale man. The two men traded blows but the black man was driving the pale man backwards then he pulled a large sword out of a sheath on his back then stabbed the pale man, causing him to burst into flames. The black man put his sword back in his sheath then turned to look at the girl who immediately scooted backwards.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." the black man said. More footsteps were heard and an old man came walking into the kitchen.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for? Get your ass up there and handle what's going on in those bedrooms!" the old man said. The black man motioned to the girl with his right hand so the old man looked into the pantry and his blue eyes widened when he saw the girl, tucked into herself in the pantry.

"Well hell's fuckin bells." the old man breathed.

* * *

The girl clutched her stuffed lion close to her chest as she rode in the back of the black man's sleek, black car; all of her things packed away safely in the trunk. She couldn't fall asleep so she was observing everything that went by as they rode through the city of Detroit. The older man shifted in his seat and looked at her then glanced at the black man.

"She's staying with us." the older man said. The black man hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the road so the older man turned his attention back to the girl.

"I'm Whistler and this here's Blade. Do you know what those...things were that were in your home?" Whistler questioned. The girl tore her gaze away from the window and locked eyes with Whistler.

"Vampires..." the girl said softly. Whistler nodded his head then ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sorry those vampires killed your family. You're going to be living with Blade and I. What's your name doll?" Whistler said. The girl wet her lips before answering him.

"Lucinda Raelynn." she answered.

"That's a pretty name honey." Whistler smiled.

"Is my name now Lucinda Raelynn Whistler?" Lucinda questioned. Whistler nodded his head and smiled slightly at the girl.

"It is honey. Now...how old are you?" Whistler asked. Lucinda fiddled with her lion then looked Whistler in the eye.

"I'm twelve." Lucinda said softly. Whistler's eyes widened a bit then he nodded his head and turned back around in his seat.

"You can sleep if you need to honey." Whistler said. Lucinda shook her head even though he was no longer looking at her.

"She's still scared. I can smell her fear." Blade answered, glancing at Lucinda in the rearview mirror.

"They won't come after me...will they?" Lucinda asked.

"They won't honey but if they do, Blade and I will protect you from them. We won't let anything happen to ya." Whistler answered.


	2. 10 Years Later

**Here's the first chapter of ****_Shadow of the Day_****. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 10 Years Later**

* * *

***No one's POV***

A twenty-two year old woman with shoulder length, curly ebony black hair sat in the shadows, waiting to hear something from her companion but was slowly starting to get bored. Lucinda Whistler was normally a patient woman but she was on edge, waiting for word from her 'brother' Blade. They had been wandering the woods in the Czech Republic while hunting for her adoptive father, Abraham Whistler.

"Come on Blade...what's takin so long?" Lucinda muttered under her breath. Lucinda's emerald green eyes scanned the area then shot to the path that Blade had taken when he said he heard something and told her to stay put in the shadows while he investigated. She stepped closer when she heard a rustling noise and drew her pistol from the waistband of her jeans, her thumb slowly taking it off safety. Lucinda raised her pistol slowly then relaxed and flipped the safety back on when Blade stepped into view. She started to say something but froze when her eyes zoned in on the young man that Blade was carrying.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to him, Blade?" Lucinda questioned, quickly stowing her pistol back in the waistband of her pants and rushing forward.

"Two female vamps were tearing into his stomach. I saved his ass. Now he needs help." Blade said. Lucinda nodded her head then motioned for Blade to follow her.

"C'mon, Blade. Let's head to the temporary hideout. I may be able to help him. Can't take 'im to the hospital cuz they'd ask too many questions." Lucinda said. Blade nodded his head in agreement then followed along behind his petite companion as she sprinted through the shadows. After a while, they arrived at what seemed to be an abandoned garage to those who walked past but Lucinda gripped the handles of the door to the garage and lifted up. She nudged it up then motioned for Blade to push it up a little more. He slid one hand free from where he was carrying the groaning young man, who still seemed out of it, and pushed the door up then walked into the garage so Lucinda followed then grabbed the thin piece of chain and pulled, making the garage door slide down and close, leaving them in darkness. Lucinda slid her hand along the wall then her hand came in contact with a switch so she flicked it and the lights slowly came on.

"Where do ya want him Lucy-Rae?" Blade asked. Lucinda smiled internally at the old nickname then pointed to a table, jogging over to it and swiping the junk off it. Blade laid the young man on the table then stepped back, looking at Lucinda.

"Go get me the med supplies, please Blade." Lucinda said, quickly glancing at him then back at the young man. Blade nodded then turned and headed off to grab the medical supplies that Lucinda asked for. Lucinda moved the young man's shirt away and winced internally when she saw that his stomach was torn in pieces from the two vampires Blade saved him from. As Lucinda moved around, prepping herself for what she was about to do, the young man started to stir. Lucinda slid on a pair of gloves then spun around when she heard the young man let out a pained groan.

"Ugh...where the fuck am I?" the young man breathed. Lucinda crossed the short distance and grabbed her small light then laid a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You're safe. My brother saved you and brought you to our...hideaway." Lucinda explained. The young man's blue eyes turned to her so Lucinda clicked on the small pen light and shined it in his eyes. The man grunted and pushed her hand away, trying to blink away the brightness of the light.

"The hell did you do that for?" the young man grumbled.

"Sorry. I was just checking your eyes to see if you had a concussion or anything." Lucinda said, putting the light away after she turned it off. The young man let out a pained gasp when he moved then decided to lay still.

"I gotta be dead and in heaven cuz you look like an angel." the young man said after a few minutes. Lucinda chuckled slightly and looked at the young man with a slight grin on her face.

"No, you're not dead I swear. What's your name?" Lucinda asked.

"My name's Josh but everyone calls me Scud." Scud answered.

"Well, nice to meet ya Scud." Lucinda smiled.

"What about you? What's your name?" Scud asked. Lucinda opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself when Blade reentered the room.

"Here's what you asked for." Blade said, handing Lucinda the large medical kit.

"Thanks." Lucinda said, placing it on the adjoining tabletop and opening it.

"You're not gonna kill me, are ya?!" Scud asked, panicking a bit.

"Not gonna kill ya. I'm gonna fix ya up." Lucinda said, getting what she needed out. She grabbed a syringe and a small vial then placed the needle into the rubber covering on the vial and drew some of the liquid into the syringe then pushed it back and pressed the plunger a couple times before slowly drawing some of the liquid into the syringe. Lucinda removed the needle from the vial then gently tapped against it and lightly pressed the plunger, letting some of the liquid flow free to rid it of some of the air bubbles.

"Alright, I'm gonna give ya somethin for the pain then give ya a sedative, okay?" Lucinda said, looking at Scud. Scud weakly nodded his head then winced a bit when Lucinda slowly pierced the skin of his arm with the needle. After several moments, Scud started to feel numb so he knew that the pain med would start working soon.

"Alright, it's time for the sedative now." Lucinda murmured. Lucinda did the same with the sedative that she had with the pain medication then inserted the needle into the crook of his arm and slowly pressed the plunger, injecting him with the sedative.

***Lucinda's POV***

I waited several minutes for the sedative to kick in and once I was sure that Scud was out, I started to clean the blood away from his stomach.

"What do you need me to do?" Blade asked. I looked up at him then wet my lips then cleared my throat.

"I'm gonna need you to hand me what I ask for." I said. Blade nodded his head so I set to work, patching up Scud. Every now and then, I'd rattle off something so Blade would grab it and pass it to me then I'd get back to work. An hour later, I had successfully patched Scud up so I peeled off the bloodied gloves and dropped them in the trash can.

"You did a good job Lucy." Blade said. I gave him a small smile then looked at my shirt and arms, both of which had Scud's blood on them.

"I need to go wash this blood off and change my shirt." I said. Blade nodded his head so I turned and headed for the medium sized bathroom and started washing the blood off my arms. Once my arms were clean, I yanked my shirt over my head and held it in one hand then headed for the one of the offices of the garage that I had made into my temporary room. When I walked in there, I saw that Blade had laid Scud on the mattress I had drug in there that I had bought.

"Don't worry. We're not staying here much longer. We'll be heading back to Detroit early in the morning. I didn't find Whistler anywhere." Blade said. I sighed then ruffled my hair, nodding my head.

"I guess we're gonna have to look elsewhere for dad, huh?" I said. Blade nodded his head then walked over and hugged me. To most, my adoptive brother didn't look like the affectionate type but he always was with me. Whenever I got home from school when I was growing up with them and he saw me crying from bullying, Blade was always there to either hug me or swing me into the air to make me squeal with delight. I went to school while dad and Blade worked in their workshop then once I was home and my homework was finished, they allowed me to help them with the gadgets they were either working on to make better or making. There was one day after dad and Blade had went somewhere that Blade came back alone. I had questioned him about where dad was but he didn't want to answer me. I kept prodding him with the same question and I must've pissed him off because he whirled around and yelled what had happened, leaning down and getting in my face and effectively scaring me.

"Lucy-Rae?" Blade said. I snapped myself out of the past and lifted my head to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, Blade?" I said.

"I swear to you, I'll find him and bring him back." Blade said.

"I know you will. I don't doubt you for a second." I said. Blade nodded then affectionately ruffled my hair.

"What were you thinking that made you so quiet?" Blade asked.

"About how my life was after you and dad found me. And how you came home alone one night after you and dad had gone somewhere." I said. Blade frowned when I mentioned the last part so I laid a hand on his arm.

"I scared you by yelling and snarling out what had happened to him. You didn't deserve that. You were just asking a question because you were worried." Blade said.

"That's in the past Blade. I forgive you. I always could be an annoying little shit..." I said with a smile. Blade smiled at my comment then leaned down a bit and kissed my forehead.

"Keep an eye on him." Blade said before walking off.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Sorry if Blade seems a bit OOC, but I wanted to show another side of him that he doesn't show to anyone but Whistler or Lucy.**


	3. Flirting & A Chat

**This is my take on how Scud joined Blade. No flames! They will be fed to my pet dragon! I only own my OC, Lucinda. Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

***No one's POV***

Early the next morning Blade, Lucinda and Scud left the Czech Republic and took a private plane back to Detroit. On the way there, Lucinda periodically checked on Scud's stitches to make sure they hadn't come loose when Blade had moved him while he was out due to more pain medication and when she would check them, Scud took to flirting with her every chance he got. Lucinda would smile when Scud would flirt with her and would turn away before he could see her blush. While the two would playfully banter back and forth, Blade would stay in his seat and gaze out the window, occasionally go to the room to the back of the plane to meditate or he would watch the pair from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, sweet cheeks! How about when my stitches are out, I show you my gratitude for fixin me up." Scud suggested when Lucinda changed the bandage she had placed around his stomach so the stitches wouldn't come loose or get snagged on his shirt. Lucinda looked at him from under her lashes, a slight smile on her face.

"Hm...nah." Lucinda smiled.

"Oh come on! Why not? It's obviously that you like the Scudster!" Scud said.

"I don't know you that well so I'm gonna keep sayin no, Scud." Lucinda smiled. Scud huffed then shifted carefully in his seat so he wouldn't agitate his stitches.

"One day, you'll succumb to my charm Lulu." Scud said.

"Lulu?" Lucinda questioned. Scud grinned at her then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. I overheard your...brother callin you Lucy-Rae but I figured I couldn't call you that so I decided to make up a nickname for you." Scud said.

***Blade's POV***

I watched my adopted sister as she talked to Scud; something seemed a little off about him, and I don't mean the weed he smokes.

"Lucy, c'mere." I called. Lucinda looked up from talking to Scud then walked over to where I was standing.

"Yeah Blade?" Lucinda said. I started to warn her against Scud but thought against it and decided to observe him closer once we got back to Detroit.

"Is he bothering you?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Nah, he's not botherin me Blade. It's just harmless flirtin." Lucinda smiled. I scanned her face and smirked internally.

"You like him." I said lowly. Lucinda's eyebrows shot up and her emerald eyes widened in shock and a tad in embarrassment.

"Say what now?" Lucinda said.

"You heard what I said Lucy-Rae. You like him. Don't think I don't catch the blush on your cheeks whenever he flirts with you." I smirked. Lucinda scoffed and rolled her eyes but there was nothing at all she could do about the blush that painted her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talkin about Blade! I mean, where are you gettin that kind of idea about me? I don't even know the guy." Lucinda rambled. I snorted at her rambling then reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder then lightly grasped her chin with my free hand and lifted her chin to make her look at me.

"That's never stopped anyone before. If you like him, take the time to get to know him better but don't let your guard down because we don't know anything about him and he could be some kind of psycho that's out to get women." I commented. Lucinda smiled a bit at my comment then stepped forward and locked her arms around my middle, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Blade." Lucinda whispered. I smiled to myself then returned the hug and lightly ruffled her hair like I used to. I felt like we were being stared at so I lifted my gaze behind my shades and saw Scud staring at us curiously.

"What?" I said gruffly. Scud jumped a bit then looked away with embarrassment. I rolled my eyes then pulled away from the hug and tweaked Lucinda's nose affectionately, making her wrinkle her nose and grin.

"Go get some rest. I'll keep an eye on Scud." I said. Lucinda nodded her head then walked to the back room to take a nap so I walked over to the seat and sat, turning my head and looking out the window.

"So...um...she's your sister?" Scud said after a moment of silence. I shifted in my seat and turned my attention to him and noticed that he was fidgeting slightly and chewing on the skin on the side of his thumb.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Found her when she was a kid because her family was killed by vampires." I said. Scud's eyes snapped to mine and he searched my face to see whether or not I was telling the truth.

"Man...that sucks." Scud said.

"Yeah, it does. I killed the vampires, along with the man who taught me what I know and he adopted her as his own." I said, not giving away much.

"So, where is he now?" Scud asked.

"Not sure. That's why we're looking for him. Thought he would be in the Czech Republic but we thought wrong." I said.

"Well, I think you guys will find him." Scud said.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Hey, uh...whenever we get to where we're goin...if you need someone to make weapons and shit for ya, I'm your guy. I'm good at shit like that." Scud offered.

"I may just take you up on that offer." I said.


	4. Decisions

**Sorry for the long wait you guys had! I've had a lot on my mind but I'm not gonna bore you with it. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

***Hours later***

Several hours later, the plane landed in Detroit so the trio headed back to the warehouse in Blade's car.

"So, what's this place look like?" Scud asked. Lucinda shifted in her seat and turned to face him.

"Well, it's basically an old warehouse but it's home and has been for a while. It's got some pretty badass gadgets in it." Lucinda said, trying to appeal to Scud's love for tinkering with gadgets. Scud's blue eyes lit up at the prospect of possibly making something but then frowned a bit. Lucinda caught his look and realized that her brother may or may not let Scud stay with them at the warehouse.

"We'll discuss the arrangements when we get there." Blade said as if sensing Scud and Lucinda's thoughts. Lucinda smiled at her brother's words and Scud sat in the back either in shock or stunned silence. She turned back around in her seat then started tapping her fingers against her leg out of boredom then she sighed, glancing at her brother from the corner of her eye.

"May I turn on the radio?" Lucinda asked. Without a word, Blade reached over and switched on the radio to his car then turned the volume up a bit. Lucinda smiled a bit at her brother then started messing with the dials on the radio then stopped when she reached a rock station. Lucinda sat back in her seat then started to hum when she heard the familiar beat of Ozzy Osbourne's _Crazy Train_ come on the radio. Blade smirked as his sister hummed and he knew that shortly, she'd start singing along with the radio like she always did as she was growing up.

***Scud's POV***

I smiled to myself as I heard the beginning notes and words of _Crazy Train_ and listened as Lucinda hummed to the beat then was a bit surprised when she started singing along with the radio.

**_"Crazy, but that's how it goes_**  
**_Millions of people living as foes_**  
**_Maybe. it's not too late_**  
**_To learn how to love, and forget how to hate_**

**_Mental wounds not healing_**  
**_Life's a bitter shame_**  
**_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_**  
**_I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train..."_**

I listened as Lucinda sang and fell in love with her singing voice; not that she wasn't

beautiful, cuz damn that girl is fine. After the song was over, Lucinda sang along with the radio but only if she knew the song. I smiled to myself then yawned so I laid my head against the window and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

***Lucinda's POV***

We shortly arrived at the warehouse and Blade pressed a button on the remote to the warehouse door that he always kept on him; then after the door rose up, he drove into the warehouse then killed the car motor then hit the button a second time to close the warehouse door. Blade turned to me then looked at Scud in the back seat, who was sound asleep.

"Wake him up and show him to the spare room. I'll be in my room if you need me." Blade said then got out of his car. I watched as he disappeared into the warehouse then twisted in my seat, reached back and lightly slapped Scud's knee to wake him up. Scud jolted slightly then stretched his arms above his head to stretch, wincing when the stitches in his stomach pulled with the action.

"Be careful. You don't need to make your stitches come out or come loose." I said. Scud looked at me and gave me a lazy grin then brushed a hand through his hair and yawned.

"We there yet?" Scud asked sleepily.

"Yeah, we're already here. Have been for a few minutes now." I replied. Scud nodded his head then opened his door and pushed it open. I got out of my seat, closed my door then walked around to help him out of the back so he wouldn't rip his stitches. Once he was out of the back seat, I kicked the door shut and led him to the spare room.

"Well...this is your room for now, til my brother lets me know whether or not you can stay." I said. Scud nodded his head then shot me a slightly nervous look.

"Your brother...he isn't gonna kill me, is he?" Scud questioned.

"No, he won't kill you unless you prove to be a threat to him, me or you turn out to be a vampire." I said. Scud sighed in relief then turned to face me.

"So, how about giving me the grand tour?" Scud questioned with a grin.

***Scud's POV***

I followed Lucinda around as she pointed things out and kept in mind not to go to Blade's room unless I had a damn good reason to; sure he might have saved my life but that didn't mean I wasn't a little intimidated by him.

"And this is where I sit to tinker with ideas of new gear for Blade." Lucinda said. I looked to where she was pointing and my eyes lit up when I saw all the gadgets and tools spread across the table.

"Holy shit! You make the stuff for your brother?" I asked, turning to look at her. Lucinda looked at me, eyebrow raised and it dawned on me how I may have sounded.

"Yeah, I do. Ya don't expect me to sit on my ass and do nothin, do ya?" Lucinda asked.

"No, I never said that and I didn't mean to imply that you don't do anything for your brother. I mean..." I said, stumbling over my words. Lucinda chuckled then looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm just teasin ya Scud. I knew that's not what you meant." Lucinda smiled. I chuckled and shook my head at her joke.

"You really had me goin there." I said.

"If you want, you can sit and work on a few things here if you do this kinda thing." Lucinda said.

"Hell, I'd be thrilled to help you make some gadgets for your brother! I could also make a security system for the place so no one could get in without you guys knowin it." I suggested. Lucinda grinned at my suggestion then nodded her head.

"I'll let my brother know. I'm goin to go talk to him about whether or not you can stay here with us." Lucinda said. I nodded my head then sat down at the table and started looking at all the different gadgets spread across the table and barely heard Lucinda walk away. I pulled some of the gadgets and tools towards me and started work immediately.

***Later***

After a while I had a throwing knife altered so it would inject silver into the vampire upon impact and I was trying to figure out why a wrist bracer wasn't working out when I heard footsteps approaching. I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder and saw Blade and Lucinda standing there.

"We've come to a decision." Lucinda said. I swallowed thickly, hoping they wouldn't toss me out on my ass.

"You can stay." Blade said after a short silence.


	5. Unsuccessful Search

**Here's the next chapter :D Again, I only own my OC!**

* * *

***3 months later; Lucinda's POV***

Three months have passed since Blade and I rescued Scud then brought him back here, allowing him to stay with us. He continued to flirt with me but it didn't bother me one bit because I'd flirt right back and laugh my ass off if Blade walked by without a sound; like he usually does, managing to scare the hell out of Scud. It happened for a month and two weeks until Scud got used to Blade walking silently unless he wanted to make the effort of being heard. I walked out of my bedroom, down the warehouse stairs and headed to the tech area/training area of the warehouse then the work table came into view but I didn't see Scud sitting there like he usually was so I figured that he had to be strapped into his harness and working on either the lights or the security system again.

"Aye Lucy! Glad to see you're up!" Scud called. I looked up and my suspicions were correct; he was strapped in his harness and up working on the lighting.

"Hey Scud! I've been up for a bit, just decided to come out of my room!" I said, grinning. Scud chuckled then took a drag off his joint and exhaled the smoke. I have no problem whatsoever with him smoking pot as well as cigarettes but I had to roll my eyes when he tried to get me to take a drag off his joint, telling me it was a plain cigarette but I knew it wasn't; I could smell the distinct spice scent of the weed he smoked.

"You sure you don't wanna take a smoke, Luce?" Scud asked. I chuckled and shook my head, knowing that he'd ask again.

"I'm sure Scud." I said.

"Well, if you change your mind..." Scud trailed off. I grinned then watched him as he worked on the wiring for the lights then chewed on my bottom lip, glancing at the door. Blade had been gone for a month or so to try to find my daddy and he left me here to keep an eye on the place as well as to keep Scud company.

"We don't want our stoner friend to get bored and rip the place apart." Blade had said.

"So, what are ya workin on this time Scud?" I asked. Scud glanced down at me from his work then exhaled a puff of smoke then looked back at the wiring.

"Well, I'm wiring up an alarm to alert us if an unsuspecting suck head wanders in here that way we won't be surprised." Scud said. I nodded my head in understanding then sat down in the extra chair at my dad's old work bench and watched as he worked then turned my attention to the television when I heard the familiar sounds of the Powerpuff Girls playing. I giggled then turned in my seat and turned my full attention to the TV. Scud hummed as he worked and occasionally laughed at what was going on with the Powerpuff Girls. A while later, I heard the sounds of a car so I turned in my chair and watched the door. I smiled widely when a familiar black car pulled into the warehouse then parked. I hopped up out of my chair and looked up a minute to see that Scud stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to the door as well. Blade stepped out of his car so I jogged over to him and smiled.

"You have any luck?" I asked. Blade looked at me and shook his head slowly.

"No, not this time Lucy-Rae. I'm sorry." Blade said. I sighed but nodded my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"At least I know you always try your damndest to find daddy." I said. Blade nodded his head then lightly ruffled my hair before heading off to the weapons room to put some of his weapons away.

"So I take it he didn't have any luck findin your old man huh?" Scud said. I turned around and saw that he was undoing his harness, finished working on the alarm system for the day.

"No...he didn't but at least I know he's tryin to find him." I said. Scud rubbed his bottom lip with his middle finger, trying to find something to say and I smiled a bit when I noticed his little habit.

"You okay?" Scud asked finally.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." I said. Scud nodded his head then sat down at the work bench and started tinkering with a bracer. I sighed then walked up the stairs that led to the walkway and the bedrooms then sat down and dangled my legs over the edge. I watched as Scud worked then flicked my tongue across my lips. I heard movement behind me so I glanced over my shoulder and saw blade.

"Hey B." I said. Blade nodded once then sat down beside me, turning his gaze to Scud and examining him.

"You like him." Blade said simply.

"He's funny...good with gadgets." I said.

"You know what I meant." Blade said, catching my avoidance of the topic. I turned my head and saw that he was looking at me even though he still had on his sunglasses. I ignored his statement then leaned back, propping up on my elbows.

"I miss dad..." I mumbled. Blade hummed in response and I knew he was internally pissed at himself for not being able to find dad yet so I decided to sing something that usually helps him feel better when he has no luck in his search.

_**"I am so high, I can hear heaven**_

_**I am so high, I can hear heaven**_

_**Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me**_

_**And they say that a hero could save us**_

_**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**_

_**I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle**_

_**Watch as we all fly away..."**_

***Blade's POV***

After Lucinda sang the first verse and the chorus of the song _Hero_ like usual, I reminded myself to never give up in my search for Whistler.

"Thank you." I rumbled. Lucinda nodded her head then fell into silence and I knew she was thinking. I cracked my knuckles then decided to do something that I used to do when she was little just to get a rise out of her. Since she wasn't paying attention, I slowly moved a hand towards her then prodded her side right under her rib cage. Lucinda squirmed around and I smirked then prodded under her ribs again.

"Quit!" Lucinda said, her voice hitching up an octave. I chuckled then repeated the action, causing her to squirm away from me and hop to her feet so I stood up and flashed her a smile.

"Game on." I said. Lucinda grinned, catching on to the two words then took off in a sprint and I stayed back to give her a few minutes head start then took off after her.

***No one's POV***

Blade and Lucinda's footsteps echoed a bit in the warehouse and Scud chuckled a bit then reached and turned on the stereo only to be greeted by the sounds of _Papercut _by Linkin Park. Lucinda and Blade darted across the walkway a couple times then they came running down the stairs. Lucinda skidded to a stop a foot away from the work bench then spun around, looking for Blade only to realize he wasn't behind her.

"Son of a bitch..." Lucinda swore under her breath, knowing he was hiding in the shadows. She slowly walked backwards, her eyes darting around the warehouse to keep an eye out for her brother. Scud glanced up, chuckling then went back to fiddling with the release mechanism on the bracer. Lucinda turned to face Scud when she was suddenly hoisted up into the air. She let out a squeal of laughter and squirmed around in Blade's grip. Blade smirked in triumph and laid her across his shoulder, with her lower back against his shoulder and her legs dangling towards his back.

"I win." Blade said simply.

* * *

**Sorry if you think Blade is a little OOC, but like I've said before, I think he's got a soft side that he'd only show to certain people. I do not own the piece of the song she sang. That belongs to Nickelback!**


	6. Guilt & Training

**Here's the next chapter to Shadow of the Day! This one has a piece of where Scud goes back to the warehouse from reporting to Damaskinos. Sorry for the possible shortness and if it sucks.**

**I only own my OC Lucinda.**

* * *

***Scud's POV***

I hated doing this. I hated telling Damaskinos about Blade and his weapons and what he was up to but I had to seeing as I was one of his familiars because if I didn't I was a dead man. I refused to give out too much information on Lucinda; there was something about her that made me feel like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest.

_'Holy shit, am I in love with Lucinda?'_ I thought to myself after I told Damaskinos that Blade had a female vampire hunting partner. I shook myself of that thought and got into my van then headed to the nearest store to pick up some donuts so that Blade wouldn't get suspicious. After I got my donuts, I headed back to the warehouse I was starting to call my home. When I pulled my van into the warehouse I parked next to Blade's car then got out of my van, donuts in my other hand, laughing a bit when I heard Motley Crue's _Girls, Girls, Girls_ playing and I knew that Lucinda was probably punching away at the heavy bag. I kicked my van door shut, walked around the front of it and strolled into the warehouse.

"Finally back, Scud?" Blade asked. I nearly jumped out of my skin but calmed down when I saw where he was sitting.

"Jesus B, ya can't do that. Scared the hell outta me." I said.

"I'll try not to." Blade said but I knew he wasn't serious. I ran a hand down my face and glanced around the warehouse and my eyes landed on Lucinda who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, punching and kicking away at the heavy bag like I thought.

"Sorry I took so long. Had to hunt for my donuts. I kept gettin sidetracked." I lied. Blade grunted something unintelligible so I couldn't figure out what the hell he was saying.

"Try not to let it happen again." Blade said after a long pause.

_'Shit...fuck...does he know I'm lying?! Does he know I'm gonna betray him even if I'm startin to rethink it?' _I thought frantically.

***Blade's POV***

I knew he was lying to me about being sidetracked at the store; I could smell his lies. He may be a stoner, but he never gets sidetracked when hunting for his damn donuts. I only know this because Lucinda goes with him during the daylight and says he's quick about getting his Krispy Kreme donuts. I stared at him for a few moments then broke my stare and turned my attention to Lucinda. I stood up then walked over to the training area and cleared my throat, gaining Lucinda's attention.

"Yeah Blade?" Lucinda said, brushing the sweat off her forehead. I took my sword off my back then placed it aside and stepped onto the mat and held my hands out at my sides, palms up.

"Let's go." I smirked. Lucinda smirked in return then stepped away from the heavy bag and stood in front of me.

***No one's POV***

Blade and Lucinda bowed slightly to one another then Blade initiated the first move and took a swing at Lucinda. She bent backwards to dodge his swing then lashed out with her right foot and knocked his left leg out from under him. Blade dropped to one knee and smirked to himself then pushed off with his right leg and tackled Lucinda to the ground. Lucinda grunted from the impact then hit Blade in his midsection with the heel of her hand. Blade grunted from the shot to his middle and shifted, trying to pin her down to see if he could make her give up but Lucinda wasn't going to give up so easy. Lucinda squirmed around and managed to get out of Blade's hold a bit then elbowed him in the side of his head, dazing him a bit. Blade eased up on his grip and Lucinda managed to get out of his hold then attempted to lock him in a choke hold. Scud watched them from the work bench and was amazed at Lucinda's strength and speed.

"Give up!" Lucinda said, her arms locked around Blade's neck in a choke hold. Blade chuckled hoarsely then fought his way out of the choke hold and pulled Lucinda's left arm behind her back and held it tight.

"Do you give up?" Blade asked, twisting her arm a bit.

"No!" Lucinda said, trying to shift to fight her way free. Blade applied slight pressure to Lucinda's shoulder and Scud winced, knowing that he would have given up already. Lucinda clenched her jaw at the pain then took a shot in the dark and threw her head back, catching Blade in the chin. Blade moved a hand to rub his chin and lower jaw then realized his mistake when Lucinda twisted around and caught him with a right hook.

"Alright...enough of this. Ready to move on to swordplay?" Blade asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lucinda smirked.

***Scud's POV***

I worked on a silver mister for Blade and Lucinda, occasionally glancing up to watch them spar. I could tell that Blade was holding back a bit, not wanting to hurt Lucinda but that didn't really seem to bother her. Lucinda jumped then spun in midair, twirling the sword she was using and it clashed with Blades, causing a few sparks to ignite from the impact.

"You're getting better." Blade commented.

"No shit! You're my teacher." Lucinda laughed. I chuckled lowly then went back to my work, thinking about how I was starting to hate telling Damaskinos about Blade, what he was doing and what little he told him about Lucinda.

_"What the hell did you get yourself into Scud?" _I thought. I shook myself from my thoughts then busied myself with the silver mister so I wouldn't feel guilty or wrong. I fiddled with it a bit with a screwdriver and touched a certain piece on the mister and quickly moved it away from me so I wouldn't get a face full of liquid silver and go blind for a few seconds.

"Not goin right?" Lucinda asked. I jumped, not expecting to hear her voice and unaware that she and Blade had stopped training/practicing.

"I hit the wrong thing while tamperin with it. I almost got a face full of liquid silver." I chuckled. Lucinda smiled then wiped sweat off her face with the back of her hand then turned her head and glanced at her brother.

"Thanks again for the trainin session, Blade." Lucinda said. Blade flashed her a smirk then disappeared to go to his room.

"Well, I'd better go clean up." Lucinda said. I nodded at her words then watched her as she walked away.

"What are ya doin to me...?" I mumbled, watching her.

* * *

**Well, that's the end for this chapter! **


	7. Work & Innuendos

**Here's the next chapter of Shadow of the Day! This one is a filler again but there's a little bit of Scud/Lucinda interaction in it :D I hope you enjoy readin this as much as I enjoy writin it!**

**I only own my OC, Lucinda Raelynn Whistler. -wishes she owned Norman Reedus- lol**

* * *

***Lucinda's POV***

Days passed and the days turned into months. It's been six months since Blade rescued Scud frm certain death and I've found myself thinking about him occasionally.

"Lucy." Blade's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I shook my head then turned around and looked at my 'brother'.

"Yeah Blade?" I said.

"We have a job tonight." Blade said.

"You're not gonna go look for dad?" I asked. Blade shook his head.

"Not tonight. We have to stop vampires from taking women from clubs who go out for fresh air as victims." Blade said. I nodded my head in understanding then stood up from the barstool where I had been sitting.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go take a nap on the couch..." I said.

***Scud's POV***

I was tinkering with a few gadgets at my work bench when someone walked behind me and mussed up my hair. I frowned and turned then grinned a bit when Lucinda glanced over her shoulder and smiled at me then lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting. I chuckled at her and waved slightly then went back to work, watching her disappear on the other side of the couch from the corner of my eye.

_"Do you really wanna do this Scud? Do you really wanna betray these two?" _I thought to myself. I bent my head over my work then sifted through my tools to find the proper one.

_"Of course I don't wanna do this! They're forcing me. Told me if I didn't they'd make sure I got attacked again. I really like bein here with these two and hangin out with Lucinda."_ I thought.

***No one's POV***

As Scud worked on more gadgets for Blade and Lucinda napped, Blade went to his room to meditate and practice a bit with his sword as well as take his serum. Since it was quiet throughout the warehouse, Scud turned on his stereo and allowed the sounds of _Cemetery Gates_ by Pantera to fill the silence. Scud hummed as he worked then started to sing under his breath as he tinkered with the silver tips that he was making for Lucinda's crossbow bolts. As he worked, he would occasionally glance to where Lucinda was sleeping on the couch. He reached up and rubbed his lower lip in thought then started working on more silver tips for Lucinda's crossbow. After a while, Blade came out of his room and walked down the stairs which caused Scud to look up from his work.

"Want me to wake 'er B?" Scud asked.

"Sure but you might want to watch out. She may just end up taking a swing at ya." Blade informed, heading to gear up. Scud nodded his head then moved away from his work bench and slowly walked over to the couch where Lucinda slept. Scud crossed his arms over his chest then uncrossed them and crouched down in front of the couch.

"Luce. Time to wake up Lu." Scud said. The woman on the couch muttered in her sleep then shifted around on the couch, tucking her left arm under her head and laying her hand on her forearm. Scud frowned a bit then reached out and tapped Lucinda's shoulder to see if that would wake her. When that didn't work, Scud decided to reach out and shake her shoulder. When he shook her shoulder Lucinda jerked in reaction then swung out with her right arm, making Scud fall back on his ass and push himself backwards so he wouldn't get hit. Lucinda slowly woke up then reached and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then her gaze landed on Scud; his eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"I'm so sorry Scud! I didn't hit you, did I?" Lucinda asked. Scud shook himself from the shock and shook his head, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Nah, ya didn't hit me Luce. Almost did but I moved outta the way just in time." Scud grinned. Lucinda chuckled then stood up and raised her arms above her head, stretching. As she stretched, Scud eyed her lithe body which didn't go unnoticed by Lucinda.

"Ya see somethin ya like Scud?" Lucinda teased. Embarrassed at being caught but not willing to show it, Scud grinned at her.

"Yeah. I see a rockin little body on a sexy woman and was wonderin if you'd like me to rock your body." Scud smirked. A blush graced Lucinda's cheeks and Scud's smirk widened a bit when he took notice.

"Did I embarrass ya? Or are you hot and bothered?" Scud questioned.


	8. Checking In & Night Job

**Here's the next chapter of Shadow of the Day!**

**I only own Lucinda!**

* * *

***That night***

"Alright guys, here's some stuff I just finished for ya. This is a silver grenade. Ya pull the pin and throw it then duck and cover and the suck heads will die in an explosion of silver. Luce? I made ya some silver tips for your crossbow bolts but wasn't sure whether or not you were gonna take it with ya." Scud said. He picked up each piece of tech that he had made and explained its use or what it did then handed it off to either Blade or Lucinda.

"You're not comin with us Scud?" Lucinda asked, sweeping her long hair back into a ponytail.

"Ah, no. I'm a lover...not a fighter." Scud said, pointing at Lucinda to get his point across. Lucinda chuckled a bit then slung her crossbow over her back then pulled on her fingerless knuckle gloves. She walked to the work bench then grabbed her Ray Ban aviator shades and slid them on.

"You ready to go Lucy?" Blade asked. Lucinda nodded her head then walked over to a tarp covered object in the warehouse with Scud following.

"Hey, what's this? I mean, I've seen it here but I don't know what's under it. I don't mess with things that aren't mine unless I have permission." Scud said. Lucinda smirked then grabbed the tarp and pulled it off to reveal a black and burnt orange Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle.

"This is one of my rides. I'm usin this tonight." Lucinda grinned.

"Nice ride babe! Really, really badass!" Scud grinned.

"Thank ya. Blade got it for me when I got my license." Lucinda said. Scud glanced over to a larger tarp covered object and cocked his head to the side then glanced at Lucinda.

"What's under that tarp?" Scud asked.

"My other ride." Lucinda smiled.

"Can I see it?" Scud asked.

"Don't have the time right now. I may show it to ya when we get back." Lucinda said. Scud nodded his head then headed back over to the work bench.

"Good luck you guys!" Scud said. Blade got into his car then started it so Lucinda swung onto her motorcycle then started it up and followed along behind her brother.

***Scud's POV***

I waited until I knew for certain that Blade and Lucinda were gone before I headed to my van to go check in with Damaskinos. I tired to start my van on the first try but it wouldn't cooperate. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel then tried it again, sighing in either relief or disappointment when it started up.

"I really need to figure out a way out of this shit." I muttered to myself. I left the warehouse and headed to Damaskinos' home to report.

***in Damaskinos' home***

"Ah, Joshua...what do you have for me tonight?" Damaskinos questioned. I internally flinched at hearing my full first name then glanced around at Chupa and Reinhardt then my gaze landed on Nyssa. Thoughts started running through my head as I reported my knowledge to Damaskinos and it clicked in my head that if I talk to Nyssa then maybe just maybe I'll be able to get out of being a familiar when I never wanted to be one in the first place.

"That's all I have." I said. Damaskinos nodded his bald head then reached out with a gray skinned hand an pat me on the shoulder.

"You've done a good job my pet." Damaskinos mused. I gave him a false smile then turned to leave.

"Scud?" a female voice said. I turned and saw Nyssa approaching me so I bowed my head a bit in respect.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Follow me please. I wish to speak to you...alone." Nyssa said. I swallowed thickly then followed along behind the vampire princess, hoping like hell that she wasn't going to kill me even though I was one of her father's familiars.

"Yes?" I said once we were a good ways away and alone.

"Why did you look so hesitant to report what you know to my father?" Nyssa asked quietly.

"I, um...don't really wanna be a familiar. Didn't wanna be one in the first place." I said, quickly glancing around to make sure no one else heard what I said.

"Then why are you one?" Nyssa asked.

"I was threatened into it. Your father told me that if I didn't become a familiar, he'd make sure that I was attacked again." I said. Nyssa frowned then crossed her arms over her chest, thinking.

"I don't understand why my father would go to such lengths to do something like this. That's not him. I won't do it now, but I'll try my hardest to get you out of being my father's familiar." Nyssa said. I let out a sigh of relief then nodded my head.

"Thank you!" I said. Nyssa smiled then put a hand on the back of my shoulder.

"Come, I'll escort you out so it just looked like I was discussing what you told my father." Nyssa said. I nodded and we made it look like we were discussing what I reported to old man Damaskinos then she walked me out the door.

"Be safe." Nyssa said quietly. I nodded my head then walked out and headed to my van.

***Lucinda's POV***

I was perched on the rooftop of a building next to the night club that Blade and I were staking out. I glanced towards the alley, looking sign of my brother and found him crouched in the shadows of the alley near the wall. My gaze shot back towards the door and I waited with bated breath as a group of vampires came out with several obviously drunk human women. I rolled my eyes at their obliviousness then readied my crossbow. One of the larger vampires bent his head to bite one of the women so I pulled the trigger and watched as a bolt spun through the air then hit its target; right in the ass. The vampire screamed out in pain and the others jolted, looking around to see where the bolt came from then Blade moved into action. He took on three at a time so I started shooting the others so they couldn't gang up on him. Once we were finished and the vampires were piles of ash, I clambered down the ladder then jumped the last few steps down and strolled over to Blade.

"Nice work Lucy." Blade said.

"Thanks. What about them?" I asked, jerking my head towards the women who had slumped to the ground, passed out from their alcohol consumption.

"Can't say leave 'em here because there could be more around. Give me your crossbow and head inside to tell the bartender that they're passed out in the alley that someone should wake them up and send them home." Blade said. I nodded then handed my crossbow over and strolled through the door and approached the bar.

"Excuse me? Bartender? There's a group of women in the alley, passed out from all the liquor they drank." I said. The bartender nodded his head so I disappeared out the door again then approached my brother. He handed me my crossbow without a word then headed out of the alleyway to his car so he could leave. I followed along behind him then climbed on my motorcycle, putting my shades back on then started it up and took off behind him.

***No one's POV***

When Blade and Lucinda arrived back at the warehouse, Blade noticed that Scud was gone.

"Our stoner is gone." Blade commented.

"Must've gone out on a donut run. Ya know how he is with his Krispy Kreme donuts Blade." Lucinda chuckled. Not too long after she said that, Scud's van pulled into the warehouse and the man in question got out after cutting the engine and Lucinda laughed outright when she saw the bag with Krispy Kreme donuts.

"Sorry. I went on a donut run." Scud said. Lucinda shook her head with a smile but Blade looked at him with slight suspicion but didn't comment on it.

* * *

**Here's a visual for Lucinda's stuff:**

. - Lucinda's crossbow

. /-07PEIt8vYhE/UK-LJKwSicI/AAAAAAAAABc/fHNPOGNvS_ - Lucinda's Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle

cgi/set?id=94984990 - Lucinda's outfit


	9. A Kiss & Feelings Admitted

**Here's the next chapter for ****_Shadow of the Day. _****Sorry I took so long gettin this chapter posted! Same goes for my other stories when I get to them. I'm taking my time with 'em and tryin my damndest not to rush 'em so they'll make sense and won't seem jumbled up.**

**I only own my OC Lucinda.**

**And for the record, I just made up Scud's last name in this chapter XD It'd be way too cliché to give him the last name Reedus since the actor that plays him in the movie is Norman Reedus.**

* * *

** *Lucinda's POV***

Three months passed by and when Blade wasn't out hunting for dad, I was with him taking care of vampires here and there. I walked over to the work bench where Scud was sitting and working on something new for my brother then took a seat beside him and grabbed my sketchbook, making him look up.

"So...your brother is off huntin for your dad again, huh?" Scud mused. I nodded my head then flipped open my sketchbook and started drawing.

"Yeah, he's lookin for him again...I hope he'll be able to find him." I sighed. I went back to drawing but stopped when a hand clasped over mine. My head was tilted up a bit and soon I found myself looking into Scud's eyes.

"Hey...you gotta have faith in your big brother B. He's never let you down, right?" Scud said.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. Scud returned my smile and I noticed his eyes flick down then back to mine. I wet my suddenly dry lips then swallowed, locking eyes with him. He hesitated for a minute then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a brief moment then returned the kiss.

_"Holy shit, I'm kissing Scud! His lips are soft..." _I thought.

***Scud's POV***

_"Oh thank God that Blade isn't here. He would probably kill me if he caught me kissing her." _I thought. I gently laid my hands on her cheeks and tilted her head up a bit. Her fingers brushed along my neck then I felt her playing with my hair and smiled into the kiss. I slowly pulled back then opened my eyes and grinned. Lucinda's eyes met mine and a light pink blush spread across her cheeks.

"What was that for?" Lucinda questioned.

"I felt like kissing a pretty girl." I commented. Lucinda scoffed and pushed me away from her then set her sketchbook aside, got up and walked off. I slapped a hand to my face and groaned at my own stupidity.

_"Because I felt like kissing a pretty girl? C'mon Josh Ross! How fuckin stupid can you get?" _I mentally scolded myself. I sighed then noticed her sketchbook was open so I looked around to make sure she wasn't anywhere nearby then picked up her sketchbook and sifted through it.

_"Holy shit! She's good at this!" _I thought. The sketch I was looking at right now was of Blade messing around with his swords and she got every single detail. I turned the page and was in shock and awe at what I saw next. It wasn't much but it was the beginning of a sketch of me, leaning against the workbench, my eyes focused on the TV and I was grinning as I watched the Power Puff Girls. I closed her sketchbook then decided to go take it to her and apologize for my stupidity. I pushed myself away from the work bench, which I had leaned against, and headed for the stairs so I could go to her room.

***Lucinda's POV***

_"Stupid ass! He only kissed me because he felt like kissing a 'pretty girl'. The fuck was that? I mean seriously! Come on!" _I thought as I paced around my room. I stopped my pacing and ran a hand through my hair and heaved a sigh. I took a step to start pacing again when a knock sounded on my door. I grit my teeth, knowing it could only be one person since Blade wasn't back yet.

"What do you want Josh?" I asked. I heard his feet shuffling around on the floor and rolled my eyes.

"Um...I wanted to apologize and I found somethin of yours and wanted to give it back." Scud said. I contemplated letting him in my room but relented then walked over to the door and opened it.

"C'mon in." I muttered, stepping aside. He stepped into my room so I pushed the door shut with my foot then turned around and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Lucinda, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't think before speaking..." Scud said. I chewed on my lip; he never really called me Lucinda unless he was being serious, which is rare, or unless he was irritated or mad at me.

"It's...okay Scud. Why did you kiss me? Did you really just kiss me 'cause you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

***Scud's POV***

_"Shit, shit, shit! Think fast Scud! I don't know if I should admit my feelings yet or not..." _I thought to myself.

"Um, here. You forgot your sketchbook." I said, quickly changing the subject. Lucinda gave me a look, knowing that I was changing the subject but took the sketchbook from my hand.

"Thank you. You wanna see my art?" Lucinda asked. I bit my tongue to keep from telling her that I'd already looked through it and nodded my head. She opened her sketchbook and flipped through it, showing me all of the sketches she had in it.

"Damn. You're really good at drawin!" I said. She smiled at me then chewed on her lip for a bit.

"Josh?" Lucinda said after a moment. I looked at her weirdly; she never EVER calls me Josh unless she's mad at me or wants something from me like a trip to the mall.

"Yeah?" I said uneasily.

"I like you." Lucinda admitted.


	10. Search Complete

**Here's the next installment of Shadow of the Day!**

**I only own Lucinda!**

* * *

***Lucinda's POV***

"I like you." I said, looking him straight in the eye. Scud's eyes grew wide and he looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

_"Ah shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything!" _I thought.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I said quickly.

"No, no! It's okay. I, um...I like you too." Scud said slowly.

"You don't have to say it just because I did." I said.

"No, I mean it! I really do like you. I have since you saved my life but I've been too chickenshit to say anything." Scud said. I looked at him, a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah really." Scud smiled. I smiled in return then chewed on my bottom lip.

"Now what?" I asked. Scud shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I guess now I ask if you wanna be my gal." Scud said.

***No one's POV***

Lucinda smiled at Scud's statement which caused him to return her smile.

"Yeah, I'll be your girl." Lucinda said. Scud's smile widened so he stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

"So...what about your brother?" Scud asked after breaking the kiss. Lucinda frowned a bit; she hadn't thought about her brother's reaction.

"I'm not too sure what his reaction would be..." Lucinda said.

"Well, how 'bout we don't tell him right away?" Scud said. Lucinda nodded her head in agreement then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Okay, we won't tell him right away. We can tell him when we think the time's right." Lucinda said.

***Months later; Lucinda's POV***

It had been a year since Blade had started looking for dad and he said he was getting closer to finding him. Scud was strapped in his harness, working on the lights and he would occasionally look at me and make a face to make me laugh. I chuckled at him then went back to fiddling with my new recurve bow. I glanced up when I heard the garage door open, which meant only one thing. I smiled widely when I saw Blade's car enter and hoped that he had good luck looking for dad.

"Lock up your daughters, boys and girls, the Dark Knight returns!" Scud said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his comment then approached Blade.

"Have any luck?" I asked. Blade looked at me then opened his trunk and I gasped when I saw daddy curled up in the trunk. He motioned for me to help him with daddy so I took his other arm, looped it over my shoulders then we walked to the "sun" room with Scud following us and sat him down in the chair.

"So ya found him?" Scud asked, looking at Blade. Blade moved away from daddy and his eyes popped open and he hissed, revealing fangs.

"And you didn't kill him..." Scud said, eyebrows raised. I narrowed my eyes at him then frogged his left arm, making him wince and rub his upper arm. Blade ignored Scud's comment, giving daddy some of his own serum after explaining about making daddy go cold turkey and turned his attention to daddy.

"If there's anything left of you in there, Whistler, listen up. In the morning those blinds are going to open. Whether you're cured or not." Blade said. We walked out of the room and once the door was closed, I followed Blade to his room so I could talk to him.

"Where did ya find him?" I asked. Blade turned to look at me then glanced towards the direction where dad was and sighed.

"I found him where we first looked; the Czech Republic. They had him hidden away." Blade said.

"Huh...so the bastards we had talked to when we first searched there lied then?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they did. They're vampires Lucy Rae, what do you expect?" Blade questioned.


	11. Catching Up & Warehouse Infiltrated

**Here's the next chapter of Shadow of the Day! Sorry if things seem a little choppy towards the end . I need to sit down and watch Blade: II again x3**

**I only own my OC(s)!**

* * *

***The next day; Lucinda's POV***

I was sitting on the work table, watching Scud work then glanced up when I heard Blade talking to daddy.

"No greeting for your old man, Luce?" Daddy asked. I chuckled slightly then hopped down off the work table and approached him then wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Hi daddy. I missed you." I said. I felt him kiss the top of my head then he rested his chin there.

"I missed you too honey. I missed you too." Daddy said. I released him from the hug then walked over to Blade and hugged him.

"I'm glad you found him." I said. I felt him shift then I felt his arm go around my shoulders in a one armed hug.

"Glad I found him too." Blade rumbled.

***Scud's POV***

I was glad that Blade found the old man since it made Lucinda really happy but what I really didn't like is the fact that the old man keeps shooting me looks.

"What the fuck's your problem poppy?" I snapped, getting tired of his dirty looks.

"My problem is I've been suckin blood clots for two years. I get out to find some jerkoff fucking with my life's work!" Whistler snapped.

"We jeopardized our whole operation to save your puckered old ass." I retorted. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucinda shoot me a look and I knew that once we were alone together, I was gonna get one helluva talking to.

"**_Our _**operation?" Whistler questioned.

"Yeah." I said.

"**_Our _**operation?! I **_built_** this operation, you ass-wipe!" Whistler snapped. Blade scoffed at our bickering and I could practically picture him rolling his eyes behind his shades.

"Josh! Daddy! Play nice you two!" Lucinda snapped. I bit my tongue; knowing that she was agitated with me not only by the tone of her voice but also because she called me Josh.

***Lucinda's POV***

Daddy turned his attention to me; an eyebrow raised at my tone of voice but I didn't waver from the glance like I would have years ago, I stood my ground.

"Whistler, the kid's been a real help." Blade said. Daddy turned his attention to Blade, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"You're defendin this shit-brick?" Daddy questioned. I rolled my eyes at his comment and from the corner of my eye, I saw Scud frown. Making sure my daddy's full attention was on Blade, I turned to Scud and blew him a kiss. He grinned in response then shot me a wink then wiped the grin off his face so I turned slightly and crossed my arms over my chest, a bored look falling upon my face to keep the suspicion away.

***Later; no one's POV***

Scud was tinkering with something at the work table when Whistler walked over, scrutinizing the younger man.

"So...how'd the three of you hook up?" Whistler questioned. Scud stopped what he was doing then turned around to face Whistler.

"I was backpackin. Met these two chicks. Decided to take 'em back to my, uh, tent for a little "three's company" action." Scud said unbuttoning his shirt then he opened it to reveal horrible scarring across his chest and abdomen.

"Purdy." Whistler said.

"Next thing I know, Janet and Chrissy start tearin chunks outta my stomach. Blade shows up, saves my ass and I must've passed out 'cause the next thing I know I'm bein patched up by Lucinda. Everything else just sorta fell into place." Scud said. Whistler nodded his head so Scud buttoned his shirt back up then went back to working.

"Not sure when my li'l Lucy started it but Blade usually helped people when they needed it but disappeared before they could start askin questions." Whistler said. Scud looked up from tinkering with the bracer then swiped his tongue across his lips.

"What's Lucinda's story? I mean...how did she end up here with you guys?" Scud questioned.

"Blade and I saved her life when she was twelve years old. She was a sorta normal kid. She went to school like all the others but when she got here and finished with her homework, we taught her everything she needed to know about vampires and huntin them. Then, well...things happened to me and I disappeared from their lives til I got found yesterday. I'm guessin Blade took care of her like he swore he would if somethin ever happened to me. He's a brother to her and she calls him her brother." Whistler said. Scud nodded his head then the alarm system started going off.

"What the hell's goin on?" Lucinda shouted, running into the room. Scud quickly ran to the computer and looked at the screen.

"Suck heads!" Scud called. Soon, figures clad in black were rushing into the warehouse so Blade, Whistler and Lucinda went into action while Scud tried his hardest to steer clear of them. Soon, Scud was cornered by a figure in black with a katana pointed at him.

"Hey, uh...nice sword." Scud said, swallowing thickly. Lucinda shot a crossbow bolt at the figure in front of Scud then spun around and fired another one at the figure sneaking up behind her dad. One of the figures soon spoke up in their native tongue so they all stopped their fighting and stood at ease.


	12. Bloodpack

**Here's the next chapter of Shadow of the Day. I know I had Scud tellin Whistler about his scars in the last chapter but as I've said; it's AU. It follows along with the movie but some things about it are gonna be different so don't message me and chew me out 'cause I've got some things 'bout it wrong. Don't like, don't read!**

**I only own my OC Lucinda!**

* * *

***Lucinda's POV***

I sat between Blade and Scud on the helicopter, glancing at the city down below then looked up when Nyssa chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Scud asked.

"They tell stories about Blade as the boogieman. Frankly, I'm disappointed." Nyssa said. I snorted at her comment and Scud smirked.

"Ya hear that B? Lulu? She's disappointed." Scud said.

"He agreed to come along so easily." Nyssa said.

"Come on B. Show her. Pretty please?" Scud begged, putting his hands together and pouting a bit.

"Yeah, please?" I asked sweetly. Blade looked at me from the corner of his eye, and smirked a bit then opened his coat to reveal several tubes strapped to the inside of it.

"Semtex." Blade said, closing his coat again.

"Enough explosives to level a whole city block." I said.

"You still disappointed?" Scud asked.

***Later***

Once the helicopter landed, we followed along behind Nyssa and I heard Scud's comment about some of the people being familiars.

"You sure about this?" Daddy asked.

"Well, if I'm not..." Blade trailed off, patting his coat. Once we were inside, I stood off to the side behind daddy and Scud and listened as Damaskinos talked to my brother. Once he was finished talking to him, we left the hideout.

"So B-man, what do you think?" Scud asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Blade said.

"What do you really think?" Daddy asked.

"They're gonna fuck us the first chance they get." Blade said. They walked around for a bit, muttering in low voices then Blade spoke up again.

"We'll play along for now. They'll take us in deeper than we've ever been. Get a chance to see how their world really ticks." Blade said.

"I had enough of their world. They're just shitting bricks just because they're no longer top of the food chain." Daddy said. Blade walked off to go take his serum so I stood beside daddy, Scud, Nyssa and Asad. After a while, Asad disappeared to go gather his team so Nyssa went off to go get Blade.

***Scud's POV***

Once the Blood Pack was in the room, I started to feel a little bit uneasy; knowing that they weren't too fond of me so they could reveal my secret at any moment.

"Blade, this is the Blood Pack." Asad said, rattling off their names. Reinhardt approached Blade and Lucinda walked over to me and stood by my side, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, me and the guys were wondering..." Reinhardt said, trailing off at the end, placing his hand to his mouth and whispering the last bit.

"What was that?" Blade asked.

"Can you blush?" Reinhardt asked.

"Oh, I get it. I see now. You've been training for two years to take me out. And now, here I am. Ooh, it's exciting isn't it? Okay. Here's your chance." Blade said, taking out a silver stake, "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He points it at himself. "Here I am. Right here in front of you. Adolf here gets the first shot. Come on." Blade said. Reinhardt looks over at Nyssa and I hear Lucinda snort.

"Come on, what are you looking at her for? You need permission? Maybe you need a little incentive. Okay, I can help with that." Blade said. He starts twirling the stake then hits Reinhardt with it and everyone can see that he's getting agitated. "What's the matter? Missed that? It's okay, I can do it again." He does the same thing again and Lucinda chuckles lowly, making me smile a bit.

"Come on. What, do you need a manual? Do it." Blade says, handing over the stake. Chupa says something to Reinhardt in their native tongue then Reinhardt gives in and tries to attack Blade but he deflects the attacks and attaches a small explosive device to the back of Reinhardt's head.

"Now you got an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate. Rigged to go off if **anyone** tampers with it. I'll have the detonator with me. And you. If you so much as look at me wrong..." Blade says. We gather up the gear and head out to my van to go to the club Nyssa is supposed to lead us to.

***Lucinda's POV***

When we reach the House of Pain, we gear up then I approach Blade and Scud just in time to catch my brother's smirk of appreciation at one of the weapons Scud fixed up then we headed towards the building.

"Let's go." Daddy said.

"You and the princess won't pass for one of us. No way." Chupa said, walking past us.

"Like I give a shit." Daddy said.

"No, he's right. Why don't you post up on the roof over there? Cover our backs. Luce can monitor things with Scud." Blade said.

"So the Bloodpack's callin the shots now? Great." Daddy groused.

"Better curb that dog of yours or we'll do it for you." Reinhardt says as he walks past Blade. I glare at his back and smirk when Blade acts like he's going to disarm the bomb, making Reinhardt freeze.

"Keep pushin asshole." Blade smirked. He followed along behind the Bloodpack, leaving me and daddy alone with Scud. Daddy looks between the two of us then heads to climb on the roof so I follow behind Scud to his van.

"Ladies first." Scud said, opening his van up. I chuckle slightly then step into his van and sit on the floor of it then he climbs in and shuts the back of it then sits down.


End file.
